<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dark of Night by MissViolet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849172">The Dark of Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissViolet/pseuds/MissViolet'>MissViolet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Headley Grange [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Led Zeppelin, Rock Music RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Fireplaces, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn with Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:16:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissViolet/pseuds/MissViolet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At Headley Grange, Robert has a fright and Jimmy soothes him. Sequel to “The Eastern Glow.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jimmy Page/Robert Plant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Headley Grange [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Dark of Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Filthy, shameless porn. Don't say you weren't warned.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jimmy keyed them into the foyer just as the rain was starting to pelt down in earnest. The fire had died down in the great room, and the Grange was cold and dark. Robert flipped the hall light switch: nothing happened. </p><p>“The electricity is out again,” said Jimmy, unperturbed. </p><p>“And the heat?” Robert asked, shivering. He put his palm on the massive old steam radiator, but it was ice cold.</p><p>“The thermostat is dodgy. I usually just huddle in front of the fireplace in the smallest bedroom.” Jimmy retrieved a couple of torches and a battery-operated lantern from the coat closet. </p><p>Robert couldn’t figure why Jimmy insisted on sleeping in the empty manor house instead of at the inn with the rest of the band and crew. But he had always been eccentric in his lodging, booking second, secret hotel rooms apart from the rest of them, or staying with local friends to maintain his privacy.</p><p>“Good thing you’re sleeping here. We need to be alone tonight,” said Jimmy, startling Robert, as he often did, by seemingly to read his thoughts. “You’re a screamer,” he added fondly, starting up the long staircase that led to the bedrooms. “Coming?” he asked, loading the word with double meaning. </p><p>Robert followed him, shining the torch to better see Jimmy’s pert bottom in his borrowed jeans as he made his way up the stairs. His body responded involuntarily to the familiar scenario of following his randy-arsed darling up to a bower of unspeakable delight. It would be their first frolic at the Grange, and that put an extra spring in his step. He caught up with Jimmy and pulled him into a kiss.</p><p>“It’s too cold in the hall,” whispered Jimmy, but he kissed him anyway. It was a brief kiss, a momentary flash of what would follow, and it immediately set Robert’s heart thumping madly in his chest as their lips touched sweetly, then Jimmy turned away and pulled him up the stairs. </p><p>The staircase was lined with ancestral portraits, yellowing needlepoint samplers, and a vast painting of a flock of sheep. Halfway up was a landing with a small window seat. Jimmy sat and pulled Robert next to him, almost in his lap. </p><p>“Can’t even make it up a flight of stairs with you,” he murmured as he kissed him, slow and sweet, setting Robert’s heart skyrocketing. He panted, open-mouthed, wanting more, until finally Jimmy’s soft tongue met his with an electric spark of lust. Jimmy grabbed him about the waist to pull him closer as the sensual kiss went on and on. Robert’s leg was draped over Jimmy’s, the better to fit in the narrow bench, and he could feel his erection. He rubbed his thigh over it, back and forth, back and forth, until Jimmy was squirming.</p><p>“Oh, you minx,” Jimmy whispered, and his breath was hot in Robert’s ear. </p><p>Robert was leaning in to plant kisses on his neck when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. The huge painting was wrong somehow. That flock of sheep…..he stopped kissing Jimmy and shone the torch on it. No, it wasn’t the sheep, it was the shepherd. </p><p>“What is it, love?” Jimmy asked.</p><p> “Yesterday this was a painting of a shepherdess and her flock. Now it’s a shepherd with pan pipes.”</p><p>“Oh, you probably misremembered,” said Jimmy carelessly. </p><p>Robert studied the painting. The setting was exactly the same as before, except the winsome shepherdess was now a grim-looking shepherd who, despite his pipes, looked elderly and vaguely sinister. </p><p>“I don’t like it,” Robert said. “It’s creepy.”</p><p>“It’s nothing but an old picture,” Jimmy said, standing up. “Come along, now. This bench is no place for a romp,” he added, pinching Robert’s arse to hurry him up the stairs. Robert was not mollified, but nor was he averse to leading Jimmy up to bed where they could stretch out and luxuriate in each other’s company.  </p><p>The bedroom was tiny, just big enough for a four-poster bed, nightstand, and chair, but one wall was dominated by a marble fireplace with a slate hearth. Robert shone the torch and Jimmy knelt in front of it, rolling newspapers into knots for kindling until he had a good layer for stacking. They piled the dry logs on top, and Jimmy lit it all with his gold cigarette lighter.</p><p>“It’ll warm up soon,” he said. “That’s why I chose the smallest bedroom.”</p><p>“I’ll warm you up,” Robert replied, the corniest line in the world, but it worked on Jimmy, who stepped close enough for Robert to embrace him. They exchanged slow, drowsy kisses, full of meaning and promise. Jimmy’s hands caressed his waist, then moved lower to cup his bottom. Robert rested his head on Jimmy’s shoulder, sighing happily. </p><p>“I want to put my pyjamas on,” said Jimmy.</p><p>“Why? I’m just going to take them off again,” said Robert. His fingers were already working on the buttons of Jimmy’s shirt.</p><p>“It’s freezing,” said Jimmy, pulling away. He retrieved a pair of heavy pyjamas from his overnight case, garish red-and-green striped flannels. Robert helped him into them, caressing his shirt off his back, unbuckling his belt, sliding his jeans off his slim hips, unable to resist pulling him close into a tight embrace. </p><p>“Aren’t you going to undress?” Jimmy asked, kissing him eagerly. </p><p>“I have to go to the loo.”</p><p>“Hurry back, love,” said Jimmy, handing him the torch. He climbed into the four-poster bed, burrowed under the mountain of down comforters. “I’m saving a spot just for you,” he said, patting the bed. </p><p>Robert opened the door to the dark hall. Later he would wonder why he didn’t think to turn on the torch. He was almost at the staircase when he met a sight so startling, his stubborn mind refused to process it. An enormous glowing white ball hovered four feet above the carpet. Tendrils of light leaked from its fuzzy edges. It moved very slightly, up and down, as if agitated at the sight of Robert, who stood aghast. When the realization hit him—a ghost, a demon, something sentient and unexplained—he felt sickened with fear.</p><p>“Oh, my God,” he whispered, terrified of ghosts in a way that only someone who doesn’t believe in them can be. He closed his eyes, giving up in a pure animal way, hoping whatever it was would simply not notice him. He felt a rush of hot air and heard a harsh cry that might have been his own. Jimmy appeared instantly at his side, one arm wrapped around his shoulder, preventing him from collapsing. </p><p>“It’s all gone now, Rob, don’t worry,” said Jimmy. He took the torch from Robert’s limp hand and flicked it on. “It never hangs around for more than a few seconds. See? No more.”</p><p>“What the fuck? What was it?” Robert was shaking with fright. “Did you know that thing was here?”</p><p>“Maybe. I suspected. That is, yes, I’ve seen it,” Jimmy hugged him tightly and stroked his hair. “That’s how I know it won’t hurt you.”</p><p>Robert wasn’t sure if Jimmy’s admission that he had also seen the specter made the whole situation better or worse. He wasn’t losing his marbles, at least. But he was in an ancient manor house with many empty rooms, no electricity, and definitely haunted.</p><p>“Let’s get the hell out of here before that ghost comes back,” he said, shuddering.</p><p>“Not a ghost,” said Jimmy. “It was more likely an apparition. Or possibly an entity.”</p><p>“That’s even worse!” Robert cried. “Let’s go to the inn. Take me to the loo first, I almost pissed myself. ” </p><p>Jimmy kept his arm around his shoulders as he led him down the hall and to the toilet. Robert held the door open. “After you,” he said.</p><p>“You can’t go inside alone?” Jimmy asked. </p><p>“What if the bathroom’s haunted, too?”</p><p>“I’ve never heard of a haunted bathroom.”</p><p>“I had never heard of a ghostly orb or a painting that re-paints itself till now, so let’s not take chances.” </p><p>Jimmy went in first, and Robert followed. He passed Jimmy the torch and he obligingly shined it on the toilet so he could piss. </p><p>“Scared the hard-on right out of you,” Jimmy observed.</p><p>“Sorry, babe. We can go to the inn, get a room far from the others, and I’m sure it’ll come right back in no time,” Robert said.</p><p>“Oh, no, it’s fine here. Let’s just stay at the Grange. It’s so nice and private. And you’ll feel better in the morning,” Jimmy reassured him. His confidence was persuasive. Robert found himself being led back to the small bedroom, through the same hallway that the orb had haunted. He tried to quell the sick feeling in his stomach, grabbing Jimmy’s hand for comfort.</p><p>“I won’t let anything happen to you,” said Jimmy, soothing him. He stoked the fire, added another log, and gave Robert a pint of brandy to swig for courage. He offered him a joint, but Robert said that would probably make him more freaked out, so they climbed into bed together, Robert in his shorts, Jimmy in his absurd striped pyjamas.</p><p>Jimmy snugged himself right up behind him, embraced him tightly, wrapped his arms around his waist, and kissed his hair. “You’re safe with me,” he whispered in his ear. Perhaps the fright was worth this luxurious tenderness. Robert nestled down into his darling’s embrace. His rattled heart settled into a slow thump, and soon he and Jimmy were fast asleep.</p><p> </p><p>In the morning, fire had died down, but the clank of the steam radiator told him that the heat was working. And the electricity had come back on—the digital alarm by the bedside blinked 12:00. Daylight streamed in through the high windows, and the small bedroom was snug and cozy. Robert did not even mind when he realized Jimmy was gone. Then he saw him sitting by the hearth in his dressing gown, sipping a cup of tea.</p><p>“Oh, good, you’re awake,” Jimmy said, “I was just getting the fire going.” He fanned the glowing embers with the flap of his dressing gown and then gently added another log. Generally Robert was the early riser who fixed their tea, so he was pleasantly surprised when Jimmy poured him a cup from a vacuum flash. It was hot and sweet and milky, just the way he liked it. He sat up and sipped while Jimmy sat next to him, on top of the comforters. </p><p>“Not scared any more, I hope?” said Jimmy.</p><p>“Not as much. Still a little, though,” Robert said. It was a treat to have both Jimmy and tea in bed, in front of a crackling fire, with hours to laze around together before the rest of the band arrived. He had definite plans for getting Jimmy out of his old-fashioned night-clothes and into his arms. But something about last night still bothered him. </p><p>“Tell me the truth: you like that thing?” he asked. </p><p>“What do you mean, like it?” Jimmy knew he meant the orb.</p><p>“I mean are you staying here at the Grange because you like those ghosts?”</p><p>“There’s only one ghost, as far as I know, or an apparition, more likely.”</p><p>“Don’t dodge the question. You saw that glowing thing. You know that painting changes from day to day. Does this stuff excite you, because of your….magic?” Robert didn’t like to mention it, but Jimmy was, after all, fascinated with the occultist Aleister Crowley, though he was close-lipped and tetchy about it. </p><p>“Magic and ghosts are two different things,” said Jimmy dismissively. “But yes, it’s interesting to me,” he said, after a long thoughtful pause. “I never meant for you to get a fright. I didn’t think the orb would make an appearance; I’ve only seen her once.”</p><p>“Her? How do you—never mind, I don’t want to know.” Robert shuddered, thinking of his sweetheart all alone in the great dark house, communing with supernatural apparitions.</p><p>“I shouldn’t have asked you to sleep here just because I wanted you in my bed,” Jimmy said ruefully. He rubbed Robert’s leg through the bed-clothes. “I do apologize, darling boy. How can I make it up to you?”</p><p>“Well, we’re still in your bed, aren’t we?” Robert said suggestively. “I could think of one or two ways.” He took Jimmy’s teacup away from him, put it on the night-table, and pulled him into a deep, intimate kiss. The desire, frustrated by his scare last night, welled up in him. Mornings with Jimmy were always a sensual delight, waking early in each other’s arms for hours of uninhibited bliss. Jimmy’s lips were impossibly soft and sweet. He sank into Robert’s arms, still on top of the comforter, the weight of his body pulling at the sheets, pinning him to the bed. </p><p>“We have lots of time before rehearsal, love. I’m going to give it to you properly now,” Jimmy told him, wriggling close so he could feel the press of his half-hard cock. </p><p>“Not with all these clothes,” said Robert. He managed to wrestle off his dressing gown and shove aside the coverlet to pull Jimmy on top of him. </p><p>“I see you’ve got your game back,” Jimmy breathed out, as Robert’s stiffening cock pressed up against his crotch. Robert grabbed him around the waist, pulled him close, slid his hands down to cup and squeeze his shapely bottom. Jimmy opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. His hot little tongue touched Robert’s, sending a thrill of electric lust rippling through his body. He ground against Jimmy as they kissed passionately.</p><p>“Your pyjamas are stupid,” Robert said, fumbling for the buttons. He wanted to feel Jimmy’s bare chest against his own. </p><p>“It’s a pullover,” Jimmy said, shrugging out of it.  Underneath, he was lean to the point of scrawniness, but his chest and abdomen rippled with muscles, with the barest sprinkling of black hair between his sweet brown nipples. Robert was dying to kiss and suck them. He could just about reach, if he propped himself up against the headboard. He started with lightly ghosting kisses to Jimmy’s neck and collarbone, until he was shivering with anticipation. Then he kissed one of his nipples reverently, exhilarated by Jimmy’s sharp intake of breath. He knew exactly how sensitive he was, and just how to please his dark prince. He licked and sucked the nipple into a hard point, while Jimmy squirmed and sighed. Then he switched to the other one, starting all over again with a gentle kiss, then  dainty lick, a hard suck, and when Jimmy’s soft moans accelerated, he gently bit the sensitive little point, making Jimmy gasp and grind his hips to push his erection against Robert’s.</p><p>“Oh, Rob, honey, it feels so good,” Jimmy sighed. His dick was hard against Robert’s, and a there was a patch of wet on the front of his pyjamas.</p><p>“Take these off,” Robert said, fumbling with the pyjama bottoms, which, unlike the top, had a myriad of buttons for the fly. He gave up on the buttons and simply pulled them down Jimmy’s legs and tossed them onto the floor. Jimmy crouched over him, a feral gleam in his green eyes.</p><p>“Yours, too, “ he said, sliding down Robert’s shorts, and then he lay on top of him, their nude bodies pressing together with a delicious frisson. Robert embraced him, sliding his hands down his back, down to his sweet bottom. His skin was hot and silky under his fingertips. Dick to dick, Robert was taller, but somehow their lips still lined up perfectly. Jimmy leaned down for a kiss so passionate that Robert moaned with the intensity of it. His cock was stiff and a little wet as he rocked himself against Robert. His fingers trailed over Robert’s nipples, pinching first one and then the other, a jolt of warmth that went straight to his groin. Jimmy leaned down to kiss and suck them, making Robert moan lustily. </p><p>“Oh, you want fucking,” Jimmy told him in a low, seductive whisper. Robert, who was not inclined to disagree, grabbed Jimmy’s waist, pulled him closer, Jimmy stilled his hips, removed Robert’s hands, and pinned his arms to the mattress. He bent his head again to lick Robert’s nipples, to bite them gently until they were hard little points of mingled pain and pleasure. He slipped his hand between their bodies and took hold of Robert’s sizeable erection, giving it a friendly stroke, up and down, and then another, slightly faster. Robert caught his breath, suspended with the sudden rush of pleasure. With one hand on his cock, the other tweaking his nipples, Jimmy kissed him again and again, his soft tongue twining around Robert’s, kissing and pinching and stroking him. Robert sighed with bliss, thrust his hips upward, opened his mouth to let their kiss grow deep and wet and breathless.</p><p>“Stop squirming about,” Jimmy told him, “and I’ll do you at treat.”</p><p>“A proper fuck is what I need,” Robert reminded him, but Jimmy merely rested his head on his chest, resumed licking his nipples until Robert groaned with the sweet ache rippling from the sensitive little points to the rest of his body. Jimmy was driving him crazy, his black hair brushing like silk against Robert’s overheated skin, his rosy lips sucking and teasing, with the occasional bite that made Robert gasp. He was such a wicked little cocktease, and Robert adored every moment of it. His own cock throbbed, and thighs quivered with pleasurable anticipation. “You promised,” he whimpered.</p><p>“Always in a hurry to come so quickly,” Jimmy purred. “Why not make it last?” He slid down Robert’s body, his soft hair brushing his abdomen, his lips trailing ever closer to Robert’s big stiff cock which almost seemed to throb and jump in anticipation of being sucked. But Jimmy stopped when he reached the fine bronze hair on Robert’s belly. He paused to kiss and lick it, and plant a few more kisses on his hips. Robert knew what was coming next, and he quivered in anticipation. Jimmy went low, his breath on Robert’s cock sending a chill down his spine, but he settled for kissing his bollocks, lightly resting his sweet rosy lips on them.</p><p>“You strumpet,” Robert sighed. “Quit teasing and suck it properly.”</p><p>“You love it,” Jimmy told him, kissing the base of his rigid shaft, sliding his lips upward until they rested just under the head, the sweetest, most sensitive spot. Then it was his wickedly clever tongue, licking and lashing until Robert whimpered and grabbed handfuls of his dark curls. At last, and so slowly that he could hardly stand it, Jimmy’s soft, pouty lips enclosed the head of his cock, sucking lightly, his tongue teasing the sensitive slit until Robert quivered under his loving attentions. He looked down at the most entrancing sight: Jimmy’s rosebud lips sinking down the length of his enormously swollen cock. He lowered his sweet mouth to take him all in, eyes closed as if in concentration. Robert was so big that Jimmy’s cheek bulged, but he did not seem to mind. He looked up at Robert, eyes half-lidded with pleasure. With his porcelain skin and lustrous black curls, he was as pretty as any girl. His delicate looks made his expert cocksucking all the more exciting. Robert moaned with delight, and there was a sympathetic moan from Jimmy, who loved to suck him. As he stiffened and throbbed, he could feel Jimmy’s erection nudging against his leg. He would have his turn, oh yes, if Robert didn’t spill too soon.</p><p>Jimmy released his cock slowly, letting it slide off his hot tongue, giving it a last few loving licks before he sat up. He straddled Robert, sliding his hips until their cocks were pressed together. He leaned over Robert’s head, reaching for the bedside table where there was a little jar of cold cream. He made one finger slick and slipped it right up inside Robert, who exhaled sharply. It was always a bit unexpected at first, a foreign object up his fundament, but his heart jolted in expectation of what was to come. They had learned a thing or two about pleasing each other, and Jimmy’s finger unerringly found the very tenderest spot, the inner core of his being. Even better, he bent low for a hot, open-mouthed kiss, plunging his tongue into Robert’s mouth even as his probing finger made him groan as the hot waves of pleasure ripped from his arse to his cock to his trembling thighs. </p><p>“You said I needed fucking,” he gasped. </p><p>“Got to warm you up, baby,” Jimmy whispered. He slid down to plant loving kisses on his swollen bollocks before once again wrapping his delicate rosy lips around Robert’s enormously hard cock, resuming his masterful blow job, while all the while his finger plundered Robert’s arse, stirring the very depths of his passion. He moaned shamelessly as his achingly hard cock sank in and out of Jimmy’s hot wet mouth. He was plenty warmed up, it was more than enough, too much, even. Jimmy seemed to sense this because he slid his finger out, and with a last loving suck released his throbbing dick. </p><p>Robert’s pulse skittered in wild anticipation as he watched Jimmy ready himself, slicking his cock with the cold cream and frigging himself, his eyes locked onto Robert’s. Unconsciously he had spread his legs, arched his back, exposing his neck, his arms flung out on either side, ready to submit to his dark lover. </p><p>“You’re so eager for it,” murmured Jimmy. His cock slid in easily, taking Robert’s breath away. Jimmy’s hips were nestled against his, tacking him to the bed. His cock brushed against the very spot that sent an electric thrill through Robert’s body. He bucked his hips, wrapped his arms around Jimmy’s slim waist, but Jimmy removed his arms and pinned them to the bed playfully. He leaned down for a soulful kiss, his tongue twining against Robert’s, plunging into his mouth, fucking him slowly, trapping his Robert’s straining cock between their bellies, until Robert moaned in deliciously helpless surrender. </p><p>Jimmy was not one to rush when he was on top but rather luxuriated in being buried deep inside Robert, his eyes closed sensually, his beautiful lips parted as the pleasure spread to every fiber of his being. He rocked his hips ever so slowly, moaning softly, whispering endearments…<em>my darling…sweetheart…oh….ohh</em>.</p><p>Robert squirmed impatiently, and even grabbed his arse to pull him in deeper, but Jimmy would go at his own pace. “You lovely trollop,” he sighed, cheek resting against Robert’s. “You always want it so hard and fast.” His kiss was demanding as he bucked his hips, rolling them so that Robert’s cock was trapped between their bellies, while his hot tongue probed Robert’s mouth. Robert groaned with pleasure as he surrendered himself to his sweetheart pinning him to the bed, plundering his mouth, penetrating his very depths. </p><p>Jimmy began to pump his hips, driving his cock into Robert with fierce determination, moaning wantonly, <em>ah…..ah, Rob, honey</em>. It was luscious, a riot of pleasure building deep inside him, in that intimate, tender spot that only Jimmy could reach. Robert panted and sighed and his dick throbbed, dripping clear fluid between their bellies. Jimmy whispered in his ear, calling him all sorts of sweet, filthy names: his tart, his crumpet, his hot little slut. His cheeks were flushed pink, his lips parted, eyes blazing with high emotion. He looked as beautiful as any angel, but he fucked like the very devil. </p><p>It was too much for Robert; he felt a rush of ecstasy, an electrical thrill with every thrust. He was agonizingly close to coming. He had almost spilled over during Jimmy’s little warmup with lips and tongue and finger, now, with his rock-hard cock stuffed deep inside him, he was beyond the point of return. An enormous shudder of delight rippled through him, and Jimmy’s eyes widened as he recognized the classic signs of Robert’s imminent climax. He arched his back to trap Robert’s cock between their bellies so the friction gave him extra stimulation, and then he held on tight as Robert went wild. Jimmy could no longer pin him as his hips thrust madly, almost unseating him, but then Robert’s arms grabbed him around the arse, pulled him tight, and held him in a vise grip as his cock throbbed and spurted.  </p><p>“Oh, Jimmy,” he moaned helplessly, as Jimmy fucked him hard, just the way he liked it, and then Robert’s favorite part: the deep, searing kiss while Jimmy released his pent-up passion and let himself come, starting just when Robert was finishing, so that they moaned and tensed and trembled together, and it seem to go on and on. Best of all was the sensual look on Jimmy’s face, his eyes closed in deep-drawn pleasure, groans spilling from his pretty lips.</p><p>It never ended quickly with his darling; even after their cocks had throbbed out the last of their juices, Jimmy slipped a hand between their legs, felt Robert’s softening cock, trailed his finger through his come-smeared belly, and while they were still breathless and almost dizzy, insisted on long tongue-kisses until their heartbeats were almost back to normal.</p><p>Side by side so they could smoke, Jimmy reached out and held Robert’s hand, drew it to his chest, tucked it there possessively. “That was all right, my dear,” he said, with his usual understatement. </p><p>“It was divine. You made me come so hard,” said Robert. He finished his cigarette, stretched out his legs luxuriously, and rested his head on Jimmy’s shoulder.</p><p>“We’ve got a bit of time before rehearsal. You can have a nap, love,” said Jimmy. </p><p>“Don’t go far,” Robert murmured sleepily. </p><p>“Is this close enough?” said Jimmy, putting his arms around Robert and squeezing tightly. “If you want me any closer, we’ll need more cold cream.”</p><p>“This’ll do,” Robert said, leaning his head on Jimmy’s chest. “For now.” It wasn’t the ghosts; he merely wanted to be near his love while they were still alone. He felt peace descending on his limbs, the lazy, satisfied feeling he always had after Jimmy had rogered him soundly. It was a lovely way to start the day, so free of tension, his creative bond with Jimmy strengthened by their deep erotic connection. He was turned on by Jimmy’s guitar-playing, the way he strutted around, his sexual sneer during the tricky solos. His burning crush intensified their musical chemistry. Rehearsal would be a treat, and he would stay in the ghost-ridden Grange if it meant another night in Jimmy’s arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"It was very Charles Dickens. Dank and spooky. The room I chose to live in was at the very top of the building, and the sheets were always sort of wet. Headley Grange freaked Robert and John Bonham out, but I liked it, actually. I'm pretty sure it was haunted." </p><p>- Jimmy Page</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>